The First Time
by truthrowan
Summary: Alistair/FemCousland pairing. The first time maybe glorified in song, poetry, and cut scenes, but reality is rarely so perfect.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was written because I wasn't happy with the "He finally gets laid" scene in the game. Frankly, from what I've seen of those (my game play and my husbands) It's rather annoying to watch. Anyone who has done it in real life knows there's a WHOLE lot of awkwardness, bumped knees, bumped noses, and other accidents as you are trying to, well, Bump other things. Especially the first time around, and the FIRST First time, well, it's not memorable because it's the first time, it's memorable because despite all the clumsiness, it occurred. Just a though I had, my first attempt at Fanfic in like 2 years, and my first DAO fanfic. Please R/R, and grammatical help would be appreciated. I know I used the wrong There somewhere, but I'm so tired I can't find it. Hanging sentences are okay, I use them for artistic purposes (I tend to speak in incomplete sentences).

They were both nervous as they threaded their way through the dark, sneaking through the shadows thrown off by the camps main fire, trying to pass through their ever attentive companions undetected. He caressed her hand, holding it tentatively, and then with growing firmness. She shivered a bit in the chill night air, pausing before the tent flaps to meet his eyes in the moonlight. Whatever happened before, whatever happened after, this was right, they were right.

Two bodies slipped silently inside the tent, and in the dimness they paused, each of them uncertain. It was with tenderness completely at odds with his armor or his rough, battle scarred hands that he held her face, and with infinite gentleness that he lowered his lips to hers. She felt his body tense with desire as their lips met, and a fire blossomed between them , spreading through their bodies in an explosive rush. Her hands grasped at armor, and she felt her gauntlet catch against his plate, heard the faint metallic clank as they moved against each other.

"You know," he gasped at her, pulling back, "this might be a bit more comfortable without the armor." He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. " I know it's a long shot, after all, how could armor be anything but comfortable, but it might be worth a try." His hand moved to cup her face, finger tips wiping away the hair that had fallen in her eyes. "Besides, if the dark spawn attack while we are out of armor, they might think they have the wrong camp and go away."

She chuckled quietly as she pulled back, and began working her way out of her armor. She was about to remove her breastplate when she paused, watching him. "Aren't you falling a little behind?" She asked him, a soft smile playing across her lips.

"What me? I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a race, I was just enjoying the show." She raised a brow at him, "But my dear, if you insist, I could always try to catch up." She nodded in approval as he practically dove out of his armor. It was much to her embarrassment as they both stood there in there small clothes when she finally removed her boots.

His face flushed red as he looked at her, "By the maker woman, but you are beautiful." He pulled her close to him, gently kissing her forehead and nose before finally capturing her lips. Blood rushed through the both of them again, and somehow, an indeterminate time later, they found themselves on the bedroll, breathing heavily, the heat of each body scalding the other. Alistair looked at her, his face scrunching slightly as he spoke,

"You know that with my growing up in the Chantry, and them being sent to the Templar I've never…" His voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat. "What I mean is, what I want to ask, is, well, have you ever?"

She shook her head at him "A nobleman's daughter, even the tom boy daughter, doing that without the blessings of the Chantry and Society? No. My mother kept a close enough eye on me to prevent that, even if she couldn't keep me out of armor or away from the swords and bows." He smiled at her in response, his cheeks dimpling in that adorable smile she loved so much as he kissed her again.

He pulled back later, "I've been told that the first time for a women isn't pleasant, that it-" She cut him off.

"Yes Alistair, I know it will hurt. It will be okay, I promise." She smiled at him, her fingers gently playing with his hair. He looked at her, worry etched on his face, still not obscuring the desire she saw there. "Alistair, if I'd wanted to do this before, noblemans daughter, mother or no, I would have. It wasn't because I was scared of the pain. It was because I was waiting on the right person. I was waiting on you. I promise, it will be okay." She leaned up and kissed him.

"If you're sure, milady. Just, don't attack me. I know you have a habit of doing that to the things that injure you." He joked at her, before continuing with their previous activities.

AN: I may or may not continue this. Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I was tempted to do this more humorously, but this is what came out. I was reminded in writing this of an old saying, "Two virgins in a bed is one virgin too many." I'm not sure where it comes from, but I've always found it somewhat Ironic. Thank you all for your kind comments and favorites. Let me say, I was tempted to write something a little more explicit and DURING, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Still, if there is enough demand, I might, just for ya'll.

Chapter 2: Isn't All It's Cracked Up to Be

No one ever warns about the awkward silence afterwards; the uncertainty of what to say, what just happened, or whether or not the other party enjoyed it as much, or as little, as the first did. So it was with much trepidation, and after several minutes to catch his breath, that Alistair breaks the silence

"That was incredible." Alistair whispers to her. "Are you, erm, okay? I mean, I know it wasn't, well, it couldn't have been that good, but." He stumbles over his own tongue, his face half hidden in the dim half light of the tent, his skin hot and slightly damp beside hers.

"I'm fine." She replies quietly, laying stone still, half tucked against him. He can tell from her voice she isn't, his guts twist that she is in pain, that she lies to him. He rises up on one elbow to look at her, and gently strokes her dark hair from her face. Something inside him twists, and he is trying to convince her, coax her.

"Darling, I know you're not,. Please, tell me what-." She cuts him off, an embarrassed flush burning her face, and he suddenly realizes that while its only her face he normally sees, her blushes cover far more of her lovely body than her armor lets be known. It is a tantalizing sight.

"I'm… messy." She explains, and he blinks at her in understanding. His fastidious little warden, struck quiet by unwanted mess. He'd seen her after battles those first weeks, quietly but determinedly trying to clean herself as best she could, until she'd finally given it up as a lost cause as the second she achieved a more orderly appearance would summon the arrival of dark spawn or bandits or whatever was trying to kill them at the moment, and the she'd have to start the process all over again. Still, the first thing she did every night as they made camp was wash and clean her armor.

"Oh, I see, would you let me?." The question hang in the air, and she nods tightly, eyes closed. It is with infinite care that he gathers a cloth and his water skin, and cleans her. "Better now?"

"Much" She replies, smiling slightly. "Thank you." She lays her cheek against his chest as he lies back down beside her, and Alistair wraps his arm across her body, shivering slightly as her fingers draw light patterns on his skin.

"Now um, back to my question." He looks at her face, seriously, and she pulls back to see him better. "Was it, okay for you?" His voice is kind, and endearing, and so anxious that she cannot help but smile at his sweetness, at his sincerity.

"Yes, Alistair, it was okay. More than okay."

"Truly?" he asks her, disbelieving. "Because I know it was far more than Okay for me, lady, it was positively life changing. I swear, the earth shifted and the stars realigned... unless the mages were practicing there earth moving spells. I wish it could have been so for you."

"Alistair," She looked up at him, cocking a brow, "It was the first time. The first time, for a women, is not all it's cracked up to be." She frowns drolly at him, "But it was wonderful, none the less, because it was you." She watches a flush rise in his cheeks and smiles. "Just do me a favor next time, okay?"

"Next time?" He almost squeaks.

"Yes. Next time." He gulps as she pauses. " Next time would you please stay off of my hair? That's one part of this I definitely do not want repeated."

"As you wish, my lady." He kisses her lightly. "So about this next time?"

She just laughs at him.

AN: And yes, there is a third chapter in the works. It's been in my head since before this was finished. Not to get all preachy or anything, but let me say, the first time with the right person is worth waiting for. Far too often youthful impetuosity mistakes infatuation and lust for love, and when you're looking back from a greater age, you're wishing, no matter how liberated a women you are, that you'd waited for someone better than the first one you gave it to. Sorry if that's tmi, but it's just a though in case any young women are out there and might see this, it might make them think.


	3. Chapter 3

Leliana had been on her way to the creek to wash up when she heard the odd noises coming from their leaders' tent. At first she thought the Warden may have been injured or in pain, but as she crept closer and listened, her face tinted as she realized what she was hearing. "Oh my," she thought, "They really are carrying it a bit far this time" chuckling at what she assumed was the clumsy making out of their grey warden and the former Templar. The entire camp had been much amused at the awkward love affair being conducted between the two wardens. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that neither had much experience with relationships and love, and Leliana found their innocence rather endearing. She was about to move away when she heard it.

"Ow. OWW! Alistair, stop! You're on my hair!" And a slight cursing from the templar.

"Sorry, Sorry! Damn it, I never knew this was going to be so awkward and-" Apparently the warden recognized the beginning of one of his babblings, because Leliana heard her say, "It's okay, just shut up and get back to the kissing part."

Stifling a giggle, Leliana was about to sneak away when she heard Alistair ask, "You're sure about this right?" His voice was tight and she could hear the panting, the wanting in it. Somehow, Leliana knew he didn't just mean a heavy make out session, and she felt her face heat with something that wasn't just embarrassment "You're sure you want to, to do this, here, now?" I don't want you to feel pressured, I want this to be right for you"

"Alistair, Hush. I'm sure. I want to do this now, and I want to do it with you."

"Thank the Maker." Leliana heard Alistair Sigh, "because if you'd said stop, I would have, but it probably would have killed me." There was a feminine laugh from within the tent. Leliana was just about to sneak off when she heard her friend say,

"Alistair?"

"Yes, my dearest?"

"I think I'm ready."

Leliana practically ran from the tent side to the stream to cool her burning face. She thought back to her first time with a man, how strange and new it had been, and the aches and discomforts of change it had brought. Though hers had not been a romantic experience but in the expediency of being a bard, she felt certain it bore at least some similarities to what her friend was now encountering. She took the far path back to camp, circling away so she came up beside Wynne's tent, not their leaders.

"Wynne," She called out, waiting outside the tent.

"Yes Leliana, what can I do for you?" Wynne asked, looking out of her tent flaps from where she was kneeling, preparing a potion of some sort or another.

"Do you have some of that muscle balm you gave me the other day, after I pulled my shoulder?" Leliana asked. She'd been in the mages tent before, for medicines and treatment of injury, but only after a battle, never venturing forth of her own accord.

"Why yes, I have some here in my pack. Why, is your shoulder bothering you again?" the mage replied as she motioned for Leliana to enter. "I'd get it for you, but my hands are full at the moment."

"Oh no, it's not for me. I believe our Warden may have need of it."

Something in her tone of voice was not as casual as she would have wished, and prompted Wynne to question her. "Oh really? Would this have anything to do with the scene I saw by the fireside or the two of them sneaking off together in the dark?" Her voice was very matter of fact, but a small smile crept across her lips.

"Oh yes. I was venturing to the stream when I passed her tent, and well, let us just say that the both of them are learning something new tonight."

Wynne raised an eyebrow. "Really? Both of them? I never would have guessed that of her. Him I was certain of, but she's always come off so all knowing, to find out she's an innocent is rather a surprise."

"By this point it should be was an innocent. Most young women of her station retain their purity until marriage though, don't they? That is how it is in Orlais." She pushes her red-gold hair behind her ear as she sits in the healers.

"Fereldan has always been a bit more open minded than that. With women in our army and the Rebel Queen as an example, girls have been granted more leniencies when it comes to their amorous exploits." She capped the bottle in her hands then wiped them on a nearby rag.

"I believe we should have this on hand for the morning wash ups when we see her. You take it with you, and we'll see how accurate your assessment is in the morning."

With a quick goodbye, Leliana departed. The next morning as the women met by the stream to wash up, she couldn't help but notice how the Warden moved just a bit stiffer than usual. Of course, the satisfied grim and sudden flushes to the Wardens cheeks gave her away far more than any pulled muscles. She and Wynne smiled at each other over the younger womans head.

"So," Leliana began, "How was it?"

"How was what?" The warden looked up, startled, and Leliana grinned slyly.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I can tell, you know. I've got some muscle balm here for you, Wynne gave it to me." She handed over the balm and blotted her face dry from washing it.

"You what?" the Wardens face was turning quite red, and she seemed shocked.

"Wynne and I discussed it, and it's probably the best thing for the job. The first time you're practically using muscles you never knew you had. So, give me all the details, how was it? How was he? I know the first time is often uncomfortable for a young woman but-"

"Leliana!"

From behind them Wynne laughed. "Honestly child, it's not as if we don't know a thing or two about the birds and bees." The Warden whipped her head around to look at the mage.

"I don't know if I should discuss it." The warden told her, eyes a bit wide from the surprise ambush.

"If not us, then who?" Leliana cajoled. "I know you're dying to talk to someone, and I doubt that Morrigan is going to care to be confided on about this."

"Well," they watched as the Warden bit her lip, and then sighed. "Okay. It's just, you know, personal."

They started back to camp as they talked, Wynne and Leliana teasing the blushing Warden. They'd almost approached the cook fire when Leliana stopped the Warden, and glanced at Alistair.

"I just have one more question." She said.

"What?"

"How, um, big is he? You can never tell in armor and-" Leliana could tell she had mortified her friend.

Motioning with her hands, the warden replied, "Let's just say, he's big enough."

Alistair walked up to all three women laughing. "What, what's so funny? Did I miss something?"

AN: Thank you for reading this. I apologize for the delay in finishing it, and for the shoddiness of this work. I hit a writer's block, and being completely unsatisfied with the quality of this work, but unable to come up with anything better, I decided to wrap it up as best I can, and leave it for now until I can get it how I would like. I thank you all profusely for your kind comments, favoriting, and following this. You have no idea how much it means to me. I look forward to reading all of Y'alls works, and promise to update my other story, Nightmare, as soon as possible.


End file.
